<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep You Safe by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823451">Keep You Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Liz left him, Diego shows up at the diner. Max does not approve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a year to the day that she left Diego, Liz receives a phone call at the Crashdown from him. Liz immediately recognizes his voice and is thrown. She changed her number and blocked him on Facebook when she realized she wasn’t in love with him. Why would he call her now? She scans the diner feeling uneasy. </p><p>Half an hour later, Diego appears. Liz uses the counter as a barrier to keep him from hugging her. He looks the same as the last time she saw him- tan, fit, tall and handsome. He’s growing an awful patchy beard wearing a blue shirt she gave him for his birthday years ago. He shuffles his feet nervously.</p><p>“Hey, Liz.” </p><p>“Hi, Diego.” </p><p>He stuffs his hands in his pockets like he always does when he’s nervous. “You look great.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Liz rolls back on her heels and waits for the reason he is here. She doesn’t want to be too friendly and lead him on. Plus, Max usually stops by about now for his break and he will not react well to meeting her ex.</p><p>The awkward silence drags on until Diego releases a breath as a gusty sigh. “Can you take a break?”</p><p>“I already took it.”</p><p>He sighs and Liz knows what is coming. “You are a molecular biologist. Why are you working here anyway?”</p><p>“Because it is my family’s restaurant and they need me. Also, I can’t leave Roswell.” Technically, Liz owns the Crashdown because her father is an illegal immigrant so the deed had to be in her name. </p><p>“Well, what time do you get off?” </p><p>“In an hour. But I have plans this evening.” Liz was sleeping over at Max’s that night. She couldn’t wait. </p><p>“I’ll wait then.” Diego smiles in a way that Liz used to find charming and now it feels more like a leer. He probably thinks he is going to talk her into getting back together. He orders coffee and Men and Blackened salmon sitting directly across from the counter from her. Liz finds it highly unsettling. She doesn’t feel like doing this with him today. But now is probably as good a time as any to completely close that chapter of her life. When Liz refills his coffee, Diego tries to place his hand on her lower back and lean in. Liz walks quickly to get out of touching range back on the other side of the counter.</p><p>“What is keeping you here anyway?” Diego asks, hearing the bell over the door ding to signal a customer has entered. It is a tall officer and Liz’s entire demeanor shifts when she sees him.</p><p>“Max.” Liz breathes with relief.</p><p>Max comes and sits a couple seats down from Diego. He removes his hat and sits it beside him. His wavy hair is wild and looks like Liz’s fingers have already run through it once today. </p><p>“Liz. Good to see you, again.” Max smiles and his eyes crinkle. </p><p>“Max, you saw me this morning.” Liz shakes her head at him. </p><p>“Oh. I see what is going on here. You’ve already moved on. We were supposed to be married by now and you’re already shacking up with someone else?” Diego’s voice carries across the restaurant and everyone turns to look at them. “You’re turning out exactly like your mother. </p><p>Liz gasps and Max’s glass of cherry coke bursts as his anger expands. Liz rushes to clean up the mess and Max stands up to his full height next to Diego. “Apologize.” Max growls.</p><p>“This bitch just left in the middle of the night with no note or anything. All she left was her ring.” Diego is undeterred and Max is livid. </p><p>“Apologize or I will personally carry you out of this restaurant. You do not get to talk to her like that.” Max’s voice deepens and he tries to hold his anger in so he doesn’t do something stupid, like rip this guys head off. </p><p>“Sorry.” Diego smirks. “She’s just going to leave you too.”</p><p>The lights in the Crashdown flicker as Max’s anger takes over. Quickly, Liz comes around the counter and places her hands on Max’s cheeks and stares into his eyes to ground him. “It’s ok, Max. Diego was just leaving. Right?” Liz glances at Diego pointedly and he throws cash on the counter and stands up to leave. Dismissing him, Liz shoves her tongue into Max’s mouth to kiss him hello. Max pauses, briefly surprised before kissing her back. </p><p>“Why was he here?” Max asks, pulling back from their kiss at the catcalls they are receiving. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. Thank you for standing up for me.”</p><p>“Always. I love you, it’s my job to take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>